


湍流

by Shadbush



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadbush/pseuds/Shadbush
Summary: Alpha!Zed/Omega!Kayn是双箭头，但是劫大师显然比他的弟子想象中更加含蓄w有Mpreg暗示。
Relationships: Shieda Kayn/Rhaast, Shieda Kayn/Zed
Kudos: 29





	湍流

分化期来得猝不及防。

起初他以为是劳累，毕竟影流的修行并非常人所能承受。尽管凯隐的精神意志和肉体都强于普通人，可总归是会感到疲累的。这种酸软的感觉很快变成了脱力，他甚至难从被褥里支撑起来，身体储存的水分也迅速流向他无法想象的地方。

柑橘的香味从腺体散发出来。他原以为自己会像劫大师一样分化为Alpha，可现在看来没能遂了心愿。暗裔的声音适时冒了出来：“瞧瞧你自己，凯隐，你怎么变成了这副德行？”

发热往往伴随着失控。凯隐没有多余的力气去反驳他，但又实在想不通Omega到底有什么样的缺陷。劫没有告诉过他应该怎么处理生理方面的问题，更没有告知他分化性别会带来怎样的影响。拉亚斯特似乎知道些什么，不过，他显然不准备如此简单地告诉凯隐事情的真相。

“我不知道这是怎么回事。”他听见自己的声音了，沙哑而充满情欲。这把他吓了一跳。

“看来劫对你隐瞒了一些东西。”

“这不叫隐瞒。”他说。师父恐怕只是忘记了这回事。

劫对他是抱有期望的，这一点凯隐很清楚。而不应该出现的结果则是Omega，即使他对第二性征不甚了解，也很清楚Omega对于大多数人而言都代表着虚弱和柔软。

“但我可以给你帮一点小忙。”暗裔假意庄严地说道，“真是可怜。”

“闭嘴。”

拉亚斯特是Alpha，就算变成了这个鬼样子，也改变不了他身为Alpha的事实。据说Omega很难从Alpha的信息素中保持理智，或许他应该把拉亚斯特从房间里扔出去。凯隐咬了咬牙，他没有这么做的原因之一，是他的确需要拉亚斯特帮忙。

热潮侵蚀着他的理智，倚靠在床头的这把镰刀却在循循善诱。“方法尤为简单，只需要你切开自己手腕，让血液沾染上我的气息，Omega的弱点对你而言就不值一提。”暗裔低沉地笑起来，“是不是很有吸引力？”

“你以为我不知道你打了什么鬼主意？”

“你知道，但你还是会这么做，不是么？”

当然，比起面对劫失望的神情，还不如赌一把。他努力从被褥里把自己支起来，握住长柄，反手在手腕上一割。血液流淌到刀面上，象征暗裔存在的红色独眼猛地震动了一下，甜美的柑橘味迅速被浓郁的铁锈味沾染、侵蚀、最后化为乌有，有那么一瞬间凯隐感觉自己的意志即将被暗裔吞噬，耳鸣不止，眼前一片黑暗。而短暂的失神结束之后，他发现自己的确无法从身上闻到完整的信息素了，可初潮仍未结束。他还能感觉到热液从腿间不受控制地流下，甚至从单薄的布料上渗出了些许，打湿了就坐的这一片被褥。拉亚斯特没说他还得自己解决生理问题。

“你真该死。”他冷冷地说。

而拉亚斯特回应他的则是深沉且沙哑的笑声。

往后时隔大约一月，分化的影响对他越来越小，小到几乎可以忽略不计，但并不是完全消失。就像生活中突如其来的阴影一般，总会在不经意间刺入他的痛处——Omega的发情期永远都是个麻烦。教派下达的指令了结之后，凯隐终于又有时间来解决自己生理问题。在那场荒谬的交易达成后一段时间，他才从拉亚斯特口中套出了事情的真相：暗裔对他进行了临时标记。

“大部分都是这么做的。”拉亚斯特只好跟他解释，“就算是亚托克斯也会这么做。”

标记这件事立刻在凯隐的想象中变得残酷起来，难怪劫从不在他面前提起这件事，因为正常来讲——要是他分化成Alpha的话，他压根就不需要割破自己的手腕跟别人交换血液。

但光有人标记是不能彻底解决问题的，他还必须借助一些药物来断绝发情期的影响，以免在拉亚斯特的味道淡化时被其他人影响神智。凯隐不清楚这个概括里有没有劫，他想是有的，要是劫知道他是个软弱的Omega那才叫糟糕透顶。

“要是你足够聪明，就会让我彻底标记你。”拉亚斯特又出声了，“这样，总比每次都要使用药物好得多。”

“方便你得到我的身体，是吗？”凯隐冷笑道。

“你非得说得这么直白才行吗？”

“那你非得表现得这么直白才行吗？”

暗裔哑口无言，决定暂时掠过这个问题。他时常被这个十七岁的臭小子气得乱七八糟。不过话说回来，凯隐对此一无所知，这倒是一件好事，他有足够多的借口来哄诱男孩，直到对方心甘情愿被自己标记。

于是他说：“你从来没有担心过抗药性吗？”

“抗药性？那是什么？”

“噢……”暗裔发出意味深长的声音，“你从未担心过将来，对吗宝贝儿？”

“有什么好担心的，”凯隐回答道，“等我彻底了结一切，这就不值一提。”

拉亚斯特没有回答。他很清楚这个问题不应该由自己回答，那样太过刻意，太过虚伪，好像他真的一句谎话也没有。他的确没说谎，他只是有所保留，就像凯隐对他那样——“有所保留。”

事实上，这正是凯隐所担心的。Omega体质对于某些药物总是非常敏感，他当然能察觉到用药剂量在增加，作用却在衰减。

他走进房间，拉亚斯特一副得意忘形的样子在他耳边哼哼。体温在回来的路上就升到不得不多加注意的地步，但好在无人同行，凯隐不必刻意遮掩。话说回来，难道影流真的只有他一个Omega，劫大师一个Alpha？拉亚斯特提醒过他，要当心不被其他人察觉到，而教派的其他弟子却对信息素的味道视若无物，这替他行了方便，但挫败感更胜从前。

越是往这方面想他的心情越糟，这该死的镰刀又开始喋喋不休，把他的脑子搅得一团乱——拉亚斯特为什么非得在这个时候提起劫？

凯隐把自己扔到床上，陷入了柔软的被褥之中。布面的凉意让他稍微冷静下来，不过是发情期而已，实在支撑不下去还能依靠拉亚斯特的临时标记，唯一麻烦的就是他又得自己解决欲望，把手指伸到难以启齿的地方搅动。

当指尖接触到湿漉漉的穴口时，凯隐还是没忍住瑟缩了一下，尽管拉亚斯特总是建议他找个代替品，可难以言喻的羞耻心却跑出来作祟了，于其说不知所措，倒不如说，他该把什么东西塞进去才能真正堵住心底的渴望？

发情期漫长到令人绝望，在黄昏时分他短暂的清醒了过来，拉亚斯特第一时间察觉到他的活动，嘲笑他切记要收拾残局。好似Omega就非得在发情期浪费这样多的时间和体力，为了被标记而做好充足的准备。哪怕逐渐习惯了这种生活方式，凯隐也为此感到厌倦。

“彻底的标记可以解决这个麻烦。”拉亚斯特说道，“你不该这么抗拒。”

凯隐没理他。

“我很疑惑，凯隐，标记对你而言有利无弊，至于其他方面……你究竟是不愿意，还是仅仅因为那个应该标记你的人无动于衷…我是说，劫。”

“闭嘴。”

“你还没有告诉他，不是么？”拉亚斯特低声笑道，“你真的有那么担心自己令他失望？还是——”

“别让我说第二遍，拉亚斯特。”

暗裔适时闭上了嘴，不再触犯凯隐的底线。可任谁都清楚，种子已然埋下，而劫总有一天会知道这件事。

但不应该是在这种时候。

起码不该是他在接收劫的指令的时候。凯隐心想，没有比这更加糟糕的事情了。拉亚斯特的信息素几乎压抑不住他自身的气味，浓郁的血腥味转瞬就被冲淡，热意上涌的感觉刺激得凯隐头晕目眩。他抬头看向劫。他的师父也正俯身看向他，穹顶的辉光洒落下来，覆面闪烁着冷酷的金属光泽。

劫一言不发地注视他，像是在疑惑自己的弟子怎么突然从Alpha变成了Omega。

他在这种注视下一败涂地。

“抱歉，抱歉…师父，我想我得先去处理一些问题。”他猛地后退一步，踉踉跄跄地化为暗影穿过石墙，逃离了劫的视线。

“可笑。”拉亚斯特说。

换作平时凯隐早就跳起来反驳了，可此刻力气就像是被人从身体里抽走了一般。他现在又疲惫又烦躁，既不想搭理拉亚斯特的废话，也不想回顾方才发生的一切。如他最担心的发展走向，劫知道他是个Omega了，接下来也许是相安无事，劫对他抱有的期望倒不至于因为第二性征而产生变化，但……

“凯隐。”

劫出现在他的房门前，摘掉覆面之后，影流之主也不过是个俊朗的中年人，甚至并不是多么锋锐、冷酷的面容。经年的确会磨平一个人的部分棱角，而自他被劫捡回来开始，这个师父就在充当父亲一般的角色。

“我……”

拉亚斯特煽风点火的笑声就在耳畔。

“你没有透露过分化的事情，凯隐，”劫平静地说，“我以为你是个Alpha。”

可凯隐做不到他那样平静，温热的体液正沿着大腿流下，大腿根部湿漉漉一片，情欲折磨着他的精神和肉体，更毋论他还久违地为真相的暴露感到慌乱。与劫对话时，他甚至感觉膝盖一软，险些就坐到了地上。空气中漫散开一股苦艾的气味，浓重到足以让一个自制力稍差的Omega发疯，反之亦然，而凯隐根本没有意识到，当他失去拉亚斯特的遮掩，劫也会被信息素撩动——尽管年长者表现得如此冷静克制。

“为什么？”

“……您不会觉得失望吗？”

“我为什么要失望？”劫的眼中毫无波澜。他告诉他，“成为Omega或者Alpha，这影响到了什么？”

什么也没有影响到。他被拉亚斯特糊弄了，又或者说，他被自己太过执着的想法所欺骗了。劫根本不在乎他究竟分化成了什么。他的导师只在乎他是否还拥有自我。

男孩后退了一大步，张了张嘴，却说不出一句话来。暗裔标记他所带来的侵蚀在逐渐褪去，完整的自我渐渐暴露在劫的面前，柑橘的甜香味则被苦艾覆盖，闻起来似乎要比血腥味好得多。

劫深沉地笑了一声：“现在更重要的是解决你的问题，知道要怎么做么？”

男孩还没从冲击中回过神来，他想了一下拉亚斯特说过的做法，点点头，无比顺从地把手腕递了出去。交换血液罢了，只不过，他不明白劫是想让他割开哪一只手，所以干脆把两只手都伸出去了。

“蠢货。”拉亚斯特骂道。

凯隐的举动实在太像是讨要什么东西……诸如抱抱之类的。劫被这个过于类似撒娇动作弄得一怔，凯隐刚被他捡到的时候也并非没有露出过孩子气的一面，但随着年岁的增长，男孩表现得越来越成熟独立，在杀人方面沉稳得不像是十七岁。

于是他走上前去，给了这孩子一个拥抱。

“……呃，劫大师？”凯隐被这个拥抱吓到了。他心跳得飞快，同时迅速回忆着拉亚斯特告诉他的标记方法，显然，劫的动作不符合其中任何一条，但他不排斥这个拥抱，不如说甚至还有些享受。

“我以为你准备好了，”劫挑了挑眉，说，“现在看来是没有。”

“我当然准备好了，师父。”

印象中第二性征的标记行为伴随着残忍与血腥，这一点拉亚斯特应当是没有欺骗他的，毕竟暗裔的味道曾清晰地覆在他身上，这才让他从劫的观察下掩藏了如此之久。但是，当劫把他放倒在冰冷的纺织品中，手指娴熟地打开柔软的甬道时，Omega的蜜液淌得到处都是。这让凯隐完全控制不住气血上涌，脸红到了耳根。

他有心想要向劫提问，可粗糙的指腹按压在湿热腔内的感觉实在太好，按捺不住的软糯喘息提醒了凯隐，现在开口或许是个错误的决定。可惜劫也不打算给他解释的机会，Alpha在Omega面前更加容易失控，凯隐身上的气息将他的克制与敏锐吞噬殆尽，Alpha或许能在本能面前克制欲望，但他为什么非要克制？

凯隐看上去并不清楚接下来会发生什么，却无所畏惧，无比渴望被劫标记。

他掐着男孩的腰把他拉向自己，唇齿贴合在散发着甜美气息的腺体上，不管Omega在被咬住腺体时的下意识挣扎，他紧紧搂着凯隐，对着饱满湿软的穴口用力一捅。

男孩的身体很结实，但被发情期消耗了太多太多体力，这一下彻底把疼痛注入了躯体之中，劫听到他发出了窒息一般的声音，手掌推抵着劫的肩膀，双腿却十分配合的打开、缠上，哭腔中带着满足的声调。Omega的身体温暖而诱人，缠绕着性器的内里更是紧致，迫使Alpha不得不更加深入，叩击着最隐秘的生殖腔。

刺客大师轻而易举地找到了弟子的弱点，并且没费什么功夫就让凯隐被操成顺服的模样，快感与闯入的疼痛穿插在一起，为单纯的欢愉增添了不少下流意味。可凯隐的身体并不能完全容纳下他的尺寸，男性Omega并不具备女性的天赋，快感的主要来源还是前端，而现在……即使根本没有被触碰过，凯隐流的水也足够多了。

他心想总该照顾照顾对方，于是把软成一滩的男孩翻了过来，摆成用膝盖支撑的姿势，伸手摸向顶在被褥上摩擦的前端。“你想我这么做对么？”劫说，“凯隐，我应该教过你什么时候该提出要求。”

“是…呜，是的，师父。”

劫低沉的语调充满了诱惑意味，火焰在琥珀色的双眼中跳动。凯隐咬了咬牙，略微回过身去，对上的劫的目光。交合的深度到了他有些恐惧的地步，几乎撞得小腹凸起了微妙的弧度，每次撞到生殖腔都逼得他不得不闷哼出声。令人痛苦的是，没有哪次撞击是真的要进去。

“如果你没有准备好，我会停下。”劫说。

“不，标记我……劫大师。”

现在他清楚什么才是“真正的标记”了，毕竟Alpha的牙齿正衔着腺体那块的皮肤轻轻磨蹭，如同猛兽对待猎物般跃跃欲试。出人意料的是，劫把他抱了起来，健壮的手臂轻而易举地就揽住了凯隐的双腿，这下全身的重量都集中到了那处，腔口被突如其来的闯入撞得柔软泥泞，体液不受控制地肆意淌下。

劫听到男孩惊叫呜咽了一声，手指紧握着他的手臂，唾液混着汗水滴落到胸膛上，情色意味遮盖住了他本身的年龄，让人忘记他才分化不久，而十七岁恰巧是个意气风发却又脆弱不堪的年纪——凯隐现在完全是个做好标记准备的Omega了。

牙齿深陷腺体的那一刻，生殖腔也被填满了，苦艾的气息像是潮水般席卷而来，凯隐有一瞬的失神，像是淹没在一片虚无迷幻的远海之中。他清晰地感觉到Alpha在他体内膨胀成结，哪怕得到了润滑也撑得穴口生疼。最终，精液填满了腔内，热意从小腹弥散开来，劫的手指按在那里，刺客大师的指尖总是跳动着鲜活的生命，夺取生命则是他从劫那里学到的技艺之一，而现在，这正如一个暗喻，紧紧攥住了凯隐的心脏。

他听见了拉亚斯特愤怒的声音：“你会因此孕育一个生命，可笑，可悲，愚蠢至极。”

但劫回应了他一个轻笑。


End file.
